


If you think I don't miss you every day...

by okelay



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okelay/pseuds/okelay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and Donna try to move on from each other. Jessica wants to bump their heads together.</p>
<p>Inspired by The West Wing and Josh/Donna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you think I don't miss you every day...

Harvey never thought he'd have to live without Donna. He never planned for it.

  
He never thought it'd happen so contigency wasn't necessary.

But then she was gone and he was lost.

He changed his office,his habits,tried to get rid of her but found he couldn't.

She lingered no matter what he did. He couldn't forget her without changing everything about himself and probably not even then.

He made calls. She got a new job, a better one and he had an informant.

She would hate him (more) if she ever found out.

He didn't care.

He couldn't have her but he couldn't let her go.

Temps came and went.

Mike and Rachel tried to help,picking up some of the slack. they still saw her from time to time.

He didn't dare ask about her though.

Months rolled by and he couldn't help but send her flowers on their anniversary. there was no card. it was not necessary.

He'd pretty much expected her to throw them in the garbage and ignore it.

  
Maybe he hoped she wouldn't.

He certainly never though she'd come to his office to yell at him.

But there she was. flowers in one hand,purse in the other

"HARVEY SPECTER!!!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

She shouted before she threw the bouquet and vase at his head.

He managed to duck in time.

"It was supposed to be a nice gesture!" He argued, trying to appease her

"You don't make nice gestures! You don't make gestures at all!" She yelled back at him

"You don't get to control me anymore!" he said, now raising his voice

"I didn't want to lose you! you walked out!"

Donna rolled her eyes and took another step into the office

"You fired me! Oh,no, wait, you didn't have the guts, it was jessica!"

"And then I went to you, I offered to help, I didn't want to lose you!"

  
"You don't deserve me in any way! not then and not now! did you actually think you'd send flowers and I'd forgive you?"

"No! but at least it got you here! I've tried to contact you and you've ignored me everytime!

I didn't even know if you cared anymore!"

Donna raised her hands to the ceiling in frustration

"You're such an asshole,Harvey!

Of course I still care, if I haven't replied is because I'm still hurt and if you don't think I miss you everyday..."

Donna fell silent,suddenly aware of what she'd said, and not going where to go from there.

"...I miss you,too.."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

It was Jessica, standing at the door,looking at both of them and looking very angry

"I've got interns freaking out, I've got security on red alert cause there's stuff breaking and shouts,they think someone's being attacked!"

"I should go" said Donna, taking her purse.

"You're not going anywhere.sit the fuck down, both of you"

Sometimes, they needed adult supervision.


End file.
